Sleep-Away Camp
by Ice Demon Allysandra
Summary: Based off one of my favorite film franchises from the 80's. Roxy is a quite, shy girl living with her aunt since a terrible accident. To help her be more social, her cousin Demyx takes her to his summer camp but things don't go as planned. Things go wrong. Deadly wrong.


_**Disclaimer: Nothing is owned. Nothing. Nope. I wish. A girl can dream right? Not Kingdom Hearts and not the movie this is based from.**_

_**A/N: Hello, kitties. Your old pal Allysandra's been super busy lately. If it's not one thing, it's another blocking my ability to thrill you, chill you, and fulfill you (I love that movie). Without further ado...**_

**Sleep-Away Camp**

The bright, sunny day started like a normal day at the lake. Kids from the camp on the banks of Lake Destiny swam, were water skiing, or enjoying other summer-time activities. On the water, was a small boat where a father and his two children relaxed. "Cut it out." Cloud Strife commanded for the third time when his twin children rocked the vessel by running around on it. It was really a small raft.

"Can we go to camp this summer?" Roxanne asked watching the kids play. "Maybe." Cloud was stretched out to get some sun and checked his watch. "Damn." he cursed under his breath. "We're going to be late meeting your Uncle Luxord." Roxas perked up. "Is he bringing Demyx?" he was quite fond of his musically talented cousin. "Nah, Demyx is visiting his papa Marluxia in Hollow Bastion." his father responded. "Oh..." Roxas said disappointed. "Cheer up, kiddo. It's not like he's never coming back." Luxord and Marluxia had married, had a child, and divorced. The family believed it was because of the British man's bizarre nature.

"Cloud!" someone shouted from the shore. "We're already five minutes late!" Zack, Cloud's lover, called. Cloud playfully tossed his kids from the raft and jumped in himself. The family began tugging the raft to shore. The poor things never saw the speedboat coming at them. Too fast for the excited kids driving it to stop. "Cloud! Kids!" Zack cried. Too late. Cloud's body floated in the water face down. His back ripped up and blood turned the water murky red. Zack saw one blonde head struggling to stay above water and he swam in after the child. Only one twin survived the horrible incident.

()()() 10 years later ()()()

Luxord came home with a grocery bag of snacks and checked his watch. "Oh dear..." the man said and called up the stairs. "Kids! The bus to camp will be here any moment! Demyx! Roxanne!" he sing-songed. "You don't want to be late! No, no, no...that wouldn't do at all..." Luxord said to himself. "Ah, here you are." His son and niece, now adopted daughter, came down the stairs and took their favored snacks. Luxord smiled. "I have your physicals right here for camp. You'll need them. But don't tell them where you got them...no, they wouldn't approve at all...but of course I /am/ a doctor." he giggled. It was true...well it used to be. He had once been a respected doctor but his peers had viewed him odd, strange, then downright bizarre. He was finally fired when he was caught experimenting on live hearts.

Luxord snapped from his daze. "Roxy, is there anything special you want to take?" he asked smoothing the girl's shoulder-length hair. She shook her head. The sound of a bus's horn interrupted them. "We got to go, Dad." Demyx said. "Take care of my Roxy." Luxord stared into space dreamily. "I will. Bye, Dad." Demyx was used to his dad's nature. He took Roxanne by the hand and led her out the door. "Good-bye, dear." Luxord replied in that creepy, not-really-there way.

On the bus, Demyx led Roxanne to the back of the bus. "Yo, Demyx!" Reno called. Demyx smiled and brought his cousin to where his best friend sat. "Did you see Larxene up there?" Reno asked and cupped his hands over his chest imitating large tits. "Yeah?" Demyx asked. "Holy shit. Maybe she'll let me hit the sack with her again. Oh, sorry. This is Roxanne, my cousin. She's shy and OFF-LIMITS." the mullet/mowhawk wearing boy warned. Reno grinned. "Nice to meet you, Roxy." he stuck his hand out. Roxanne stared at the hand before shaking it weakly but said nothing.

"Shy." Demyx repeated. Reno nodded but he thought something was off about Demyx's cousin.

While the boys talked crude boy talk, Roxanned looked around the bus and wrinkled her delicate nose slightly. So many rowdy kids. Rude, obnoxious, loud. Her eyes landed on a red-haired kid a bit older than her. The red-head had been staring at her all along and grinned with a wave. Roxanne usually ignored most people if she could but this boy was different. She offered a tiny smile making the red-head smile wider. Well, maybe camp wouldn't be so bad after all.

They wouldn't be bad. They'd be fucking worse.

**A/N: Hooked yet? **


End file.
